mta_dystopiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Establishment
The de jure ''ruling body of San Andreas, the Establishment is the San Andreas branch of the Mainland Government, receiving intel and directives directly from Capital City. Their stated goal is to restore law and order at any cost; they are not interested in the well-being of their subjects, but in maintaining control in their enclaves, and they don’t mind using excessive force for this. The Establishment is lead by Governor Skinner. This is the most powerful group, with access to the largest arsenal and plentiful supplies, but is in general hated by all other factions, including groups from its own structure. Just hours after the outbreak, Establishment's higher echelons relocated inside an underground facility in the small town of Bayside and isolated themselves there. They blocked the Gant Bridge in the south and the Bayside Tunnel in the east, effectively separating this bit of land from the rest of the state. They directly control Bayside, the Area 69 air base and the Refugee Camp adjacent to it, together with smaller outposts and operations around the map. The New Order Peacekeeper Corps The Peacekeepers are Monocorp's private militia. While not technically under the direct control of the Establishment, the Peacekeeper Corps represents the main security body in the state, undertaking multiple missions from doing regular police work in the controlled enclaves to offensive military actions against the opposing forces. In the grim days following the crisis, every able-bodied man was hired to help protect the refugee camps. As things settled, their recruitment criteria became more strict, but they still allow in their ranks any half-wit capable of holding a nightstick. They were tasked with keeping the order inside the Refugee Camp and other low importance assignments. They were also charged with the distribution of food rations and were accused multiple times of using this discretionary to settle uprisings in the camp. The Military The official military presence in the Territory of San Andreas is comprised of two US Marines units, 106 Recon Marines, quartered on the USS Hope carrier stationed near the eastern shores of the state, and 101 Marines quartered at the Area 69 air base. They are involved only in taking down the most hardened targets and protecting strategic locations and assets throughout the state. The Suitmen Also reffered to as 'Agents', nobody knows exactly who these mysterious men are. They can rarely be seen outside the Bayside Facility and a handful of other locations, and despite their business attire they're well trained in the art of killing. It is rumored that they often perform assassinations or kidnappings on high-value targets. They are generally relying on high-tech gadgets and intel, when this fails they revert to combat shotgun wielding strike teams. It is speculated that they are government agents, sent to the island to make sure the situation is properly managed and that they come and go from Mainland as they please. Joining the Establishment ''"Join the Establishment, Uncle Skinner needs you!" Anybody can join the Establishment as long as he's not infected nor wanted! If you find yourself in the North of San Andreas, just go to the Refugee Camp organized inside the perimeter of Area 69, get yourself chipped and join the refugees. There's free food and a warm bed there for you and, if you perform well, an awesome career awaits you in search of domestic terrorists. * The governor for the Territory of San Andreas is appointed by the Capital City government (probably your server admins) based on merit, leadership skills and involvement in the game world. Or maybe it's arbitrary selection, who knows?